herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nazz
Nazz is the unattainable love interest in the show. Trendy and beautiful, she mostly hangs out with Kevin. All of the boys except Rolf and Jimmy are infatuated with her. Whenever she approaches, the Eds begin to sweat, and lose the ability to speak coherently. She is the head cheerleader at Peach Creek Jr. High. Although Nazz is usually depicted as sweet and smart, she can occasionally be a bit eccentric and acts as the stereotypical "dumb blonde." She doesn't mind the Eds unless they bother her or her friends. She usually wears a white tank top with a black T-shirt underneath and jeans. For bedtime, she's been shown wearing underwear and a tank top. Biography Nazz is the hip one of the Cul-de-Sac, the one whom most boys are likely to have a crush on (except for Jimmy and Rolf). Nazz's vocations consist of both babysitter (she sat for Eddy in one episode; he thought he was on a date with her) and the captain of Peach Creek Junior High's cheerleading squad. Two other cheerleaders are Sarah and Jimmy, whom Nazz sometimes hangs out with when nobody else is around (such as in "Boys Will Be Eds" and "High Heeled Ed"). She is equally sweet to everyone around her, even to outcasts like the Eds. There are hints at her holding romantic affections for Eddy's brother and for crushing on Kevin, whom she is most often seen with. Nazz has blonde hair and has the personality traits of a "dumb blonde", though at times she is shown to be very intelligent ("A babysitter's gotta know this stuff."). She does have her "airhead" moments, like during the "''Chez Ed" scam. She thought a disgusted and sarcastic Kevin was actually ordering a barf bag, to which she responded, "Where's that on the menu?" Also, when Rolf tried to help Kevin woo Nazz by shaving her name into Victor's pelt. Nazz is also a sexy 90's DJ R&B and Dance Pop robot and she is also a 90's DJ Dancehall singer. Nazz is shown to be very "in" with the way she dresses and could easily be elected best-dressed in the Cul-de-Sac. She wore a fashionable outfit in the Christmas Special that suddenly makes Eddy's affections for her arise slightly. She even invites him in her house, offers him eggnogg, and puts a mistletoe in between them in the attempt to make him kiss her. Eddy is known to occasionally flirt with Nazz, fancying himself as a "ladies' man". She kindly tolerates his advances, but is not one to be won over by them, and would rather go after Kevin or Eddy's brother. In ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show although she at first expresses romantic feelings for Eddy's brother, she is the first to say "Eddy's brother is a jerk" and change her perspective. *These are the grades on her report card as seen in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible": **'Math:' A **'Science:' B+ **'English:' C- **'Cheerleading:' A+ **'History:' B- **'Art:' C+ **'Cooking:' D Trivia *Nazz is the only character in the series (besides the Kanker Sisters) to reveal her last name. *She is Dutch-Canadian. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-12h53m55s104.png|Nazz doing yoga Edd_nazz_174x52.png IMG_1668.png|Nazz in her swimsuit. Vlcsnap-2014-02-22-13h59m31s225.png|Nazz in her halloween costume. nv6qlg.jpg.gif|Nazz eating Vlcsnap-2017-01-22-18h15m53s835.png|Nazz when she was fat and chubby. tumblr_nit9xbWnpo1u96jmho1_500.png|Nazz with her friends Kevin and Rolf. Vlcsnap-2013-09-22-13h07m30s71.png|Nazz doing gymnastics SphericalIndolentAcornbarnacle-small.gif 20110609041903-bzrtzgrsbzulgcrfm.jpg e.png ed_edd_n_eddy___big_picture_show_by_akuma319-dc58fyf.gif|Nazz kisses Eddy Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:In Love Category:Kids Category:Supporters Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Selfless Category:Mischievous